


If I can hold you tonight...

by ladymdc



Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: ...I’ll keep you so safe armor falls aside.[a small collection of drabbles focusing on the relationship between Handsome Jack & Rhys the Mustache-less Man]
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790767
Comments: 64
Kudos: 67





	1. Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Title & summary blurb is lyrics from [Battle Resort & Spa](https://open.spotify.com/track/0XTF9X6GQuH44vh4K0bdps?si=ltp5mFCZSzGufs1xBAy4ew) (Battle Tapes). This is one of my favorite Rhack songs btw.
> 
> Prompts received on Twitter & this work will be added to as necessary. 🥨
> 
>   
> ~~Sorry to anyone who stumbled into here looking for a cohesive story & found a bunch of tiny prompt fills but these take effort & I don’t want to lose them in the twitter-void.~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @temporoyale: “rhack with jack baking something for a sick rhys?”

The broth has a deep, satisfying flavor. It’s perfect. Jack ladles some into a mug, then tops it off with fresh scallions and chiles.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Jack brushes back the hair that has fallen over Rhys’ forehead. He’s still alarmingly feverish. 

“I made you something.”

“You shouldn’t have. I don’t know if I can even taste it.”

Before Rhys, Jack hadn’t cooked in years. There hadn’t been a reason to. 

But now, sometimes, it’s the only thing he can do to salvage a day.

“That’s not why I did it.”

Or to make Rhys smile.


	2. Everything he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @crookedheron: “the moment jack figures out what he's feeling towards rhys is love 👀”
> 
> This one is self-indulgently written in the [TCWM universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857106).

Jack only intended to rest for a while after they fucked around, but he’d fallen into a deep sleep and woke in the middle of the night with Rhys in his arms.

He leaves without waking him. 

He thinks of that decision as he watches Rhys stir a little in his sleep, the night surrounding them; the moonlight casting long, sharp shadows across the floors and walls.

It isn’t a catalyst. It doesn’t even feel like a revelation. It is barely a whisper in the back of his mind.

It is barely anything at all, and yet, it explains everything.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 of 3 from: @catbreathing: “hurt/comfort, Jack in his intangible AI state is freaking out that he can't help Rhys.”

Jack is cruelest when he’s vulnerable.

Rhys looks at him with bloodshot eyes. His heart feels like lead in his chest.

It must show on his face because Jack makes no further comment on his intelligence or appearance or the pisspoor direction the war with Maliwan is taking. He continues pacing the room like a caged animal, and thanks to the device housing his consciousness, in a sense, he is. 

“You are helping me. More than you could possibly know.”

Jack goes very still.

When he finally looks at Rhys again, it is with something else entirely in his gaze.


	4. Cause & Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of 3 from @catbreathing: “angst route: Rhys is sick, or wounded.”

It feels like being punched violently in the ribs.

Rhys gasps, trying to inhale and stop the assassin before they can twist the blade or pull it out. But they abruptly crumple sideways in a spray of blood— taking the knife with them.

The entire right side of his body is suddenly slick. Rhys presses a shaking hand to the wound. 

“Ja-ack?”

Jack’s enraged expression morphs into one of horrific understanding. “Oh—  _ Fuck!” _

He scoops Rhys up like he weighs nothing. He’s running, telling Rhys to hold on.

But he can’t. 

Rhys slips out of consciousness into the comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	5. Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 of 3 from @catbreathing: “Fluff route, Rhys can't cook a poached egg and makes eggy water instead.”

It started off so well. 

The breakfast potatoes were perfectly air fried. The bacon brown and crisp. A sliced avocado tucked into the side of the bowl all nice like. 

But the poached eggs… well, Rhys doesn’t know what he did wrong.

There’s no time to try again. Jack wanders out, half-awake and hair disastrous. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making egg water?”

Jack makes a face at said egg water. “We can fix it,” he says dismissively, then tilts Rhys’ head down slightly. 

The kiss is sweet, gentle, and Rhys can’t remember why he was upset in the first place.


	6. Countermeasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 of 3 for @sfbl_: “Rhys scrambled his brains on Maliwan countermeasures; needs AI kisses/murder?”
> 
> I went with AI kisses 😘

It’s the stillest part of his day, or what used to be before Maliwan descended upon his empire. His eyes are bleary, and his head aches, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up.

“Let me try something.”

Rhys nods, and Jack leans in. 

Something prickles against Rhys’ awareness, like a faint layer of static passing through the thick cables interwoven in his skull. 

It’s intangible. Pleasant. And it is then Rhys realizes this is no longer enough for either of them. 

“We’ll figure this out.”

“I know we will, kitten. One thing at a time.” 


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @elfwriting: “Jack learns something very embarrassing about teenage Rhys and won't ever let him live it down.”
> 
> This one is also self-indulgently in the TCWM universe & I’m sure it was supposed to be humorous but the Rhack fluff reigned supreme in the end.

His head is tucked in Rhys’ lap, and Jack reaches for his hand. Metal fingers intertwine with his without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Hey, kitten?”

Rhys hums, running his other hand through Jack’s hair again, gently twisting it around his fingers before letting it fall free.

“Remember that time you had a mullet in high school?”

He barks a laugh. “Some days, I really regret letting you into my head.” 

He knows what Rhys is really saying. They have moved so far past what happened. Jack never thought they would, but now, he wonders why he doubted the possibility at all.


	8. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of 3 for @sfbl_: “date night with the robot body someone forgot to charge?”

“Easy now— Fuck!” complains Jack as Rhys loses his grip and dumps him onto the sofa. “I swear to— don’t roll your eyes at me, you asshat.” 

“I said I was sorry! But since you  _ saw that _ and felt me drop you and won’t stop  _ bitching,  _ there’s obviously enough power for the sensors and voice modulator, so cut me some slack.” 

Jack, mercifully, obliges, and Rhys tucks against the cold metal, then flings an arm over himself.

“You changed shampoos.”

Rhys presses closer. “It’s yours. I thought you’d like it.” 

“I do,” Jack murmurs.

And just like that, he’s forgiven. 


	9. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 of 3 for @sfbl_: “Rhys repeating something Jack told him and simultaneously realising it's a lie?”
> 
> this is a direct continuation of the drabble from [CH4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033875/chapters/63308515)

Rhys doesn’t hear the lie until it passes his own lips. 

He stares, immobilized by realization. It feels as it had when the knife was driven into his chest to the hilt.

He tries to take a deep breath but feels again as though he can’t. 

It feels  _ again _ like his world is collapsing in on itself. 

The softness, the crooked smiles, and quiet apology. It was a costume he put on. The perfect, unfailing persona of the partner Jack  _ is.  _

Rhys doesn’t know where he is. 

He just knows Jack lied to him, and that nothing terrifies him more.

  
  



	10. Nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 of 2 for @thatneedyzombie: “distracted, Jack tells Rhys he loves him for the first time”

Rhys meticulously set this into motion weeks ago, and now, Jack is forcing it into existence in the way only he can. He’s been at it for hours. 

Rhys wordlessly places an iced latte off to the side. 

“Love you, kitten,” Jack mumbles absently. 

A beat later, his shoulders go rigid; Rhys squeezes lightly. 

“Love you too, handsome.” 

It’s calm, assured, and absolute. The tone of someone who knows their relationship so well the words never needed to pass between them.

Jack relaxes, leaning up for a quick kiss before going back to work like nothing happened. 

Because nothing did. 


	11. His love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @championofsin: “Maybe some fluff/humour about Rhys' weird taste in food + learning to compromise”
> 
> (No humor, only fluff)

Jack pops a bagel bite into his mouth, then lets it fall right back out one half-chew later. 

It unceremoniously plops onto the table before him. 

“What—  _ the fuck—  _ is in that?”

Rhys has the decency to blush. “Kopanisti. It’s like a spicy aged cheese with garlic and mint and stuff.”

“And you had them put it in a blueberry bagel? Christ, kitten, I think it’s time we have a talk.”

When he looks back on it later, munching on a perfectly normal chocolate-hazelnut stuffed bagel bite, Jack will recognize this as Rhys’ love, wrapped up in one tiny gesture.


	12. Someplace better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of 2 from @thatneedyzombie: “Rhys gives Jack a hug after he noticed he’s thinking about Angel (which means he’s sad even though he pretends everything's alright)”

Rhys wakes and slides his arm into the empty space where his other half should be. 

The sheets are cold.

When he finds Jack, it’s in his office, seemingly wired by potentially unraveling the issues with their latest prototype.

Time doesn’t heal anything. The present just becomes the past, and all you can do is hope you end up someplace better. 

“Let’s order breakfast, and you can catch me up,” Rhys says, giving Jack a quick kiss before pulling him into a hug. 

They stand in silence, and if Jack holds him tighter than usual, Rhys does not question it.


	13. A Statement of Fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @ssjack: Rhys finds a ring tucked away in Jack's underwear drawer.

It was an accident. Rhys just… couldn’t find the goddamn sweater. Wearing it is something he did when they fought and his pride temporarily got in the way. 

It is a black, unadorned band. It glitters faintly when it catches the light, but nothing flashy or likely to draw attention.

It is a statement of fact. 

His heart hurts, his head too. 

Rhys finds the sweater two drawers later then crawls into bed in a miserable heap. 

Later, he wakes to Jack carding fingers through his hair. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jack says— a statement of fact. 


	14. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @yuusaris: “Give me that good Morning Routine shit. How do they wake up, who does what first?”

Jack wakes almost instantaneously if Rhys gets out of bed, it’s like a sixth sense, and so he stays.

Rhys grabs a holo-tablet and works, and he stays until he falls asleep again. 

He stays until Jack inevitably wakes him. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he says.

He’s freshly showered; hair damp. The penthouse smells like coffee, and something savory, and Jack smiles before pressing his lips to Rhys’. It’s a quick kiss, one that tastes like the mint of their toothpaste and the staleness of Rhys’ morning breath. 

It is one that is routine and normal and wonderful in every way.


	15. Adaptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @nymphesama: “Rhys giving Jack a present & Jack not knowing what to do”

Rhys stopped focusing on what you got the richest guy in the universe ages ago.

His mouth slants, the scar tugging at his upper lip. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?”

“You can eat it for all I care.”

Jack rolls his eyes, posture shifting. 

“Either way, happy birthday, handsome,” Rhys says, then leaves him alone about it. 

A week later, Jack wears the new wristband, avoiding Rhys’ gaze entirely.

Rhys gives him a kiss and finally feels him relax because they both know why he bothers getting Jack anything at all in the first place. 


	16. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2, Prompt 1 of 2 from @crookedheron ♥️: “Jack or Rhys wakes up suddenly from a nightmare”
> 
> Listen, I wrote this in the TCWM universe without really thinking about it, so I hope it still delivers, BUT it’s something I’ve been dying to explore there.

His pulse is racing, and he can hear the blood roaring in his ears. Jack reaches out, brushes his fingers through Rhys’ hair, trying to make himself believe he is truly there.

That the warmth and the light and the feeling of safety is real. 

That it would not break apart, and he’d find himself back in the darkness and the solitude. 

Rhys is already awake, his hand on Jack’s cheek. 

“Alright?”

Jack nods slowly. As he studies Rhys, Jack can see the tension around his eyes and how his jaw is set, and he  _ wishes _ he had been better. 


	17. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2, prompt 2 of 2 from @crookedheron: “Rhys getting cold and Jack giving him his jacket”

He’d never seen snow before. 

It feels endless. 

Isolating. 

Blinding white under the twin suns, but now, paints the night silver. 

He listens to the sound of it falling. Then the crunch of it under a familiar gait. 

It isn’t until broad hands settle on his shoulders that Rhys realizes he is terribly cold. 

Jack’s hair is bespeckled; his every breath rises like a cloud. He smiles, seems more himself in the cold, and his eyes… they somehow burn brighter in the frozen air.

Rhys isn’t cold anymore, but it has nothing to do with Jack’s coat wrapped around him. 


	18. With friends like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @Cierafire: “Jack panicking because Rhys mentioned something implying a long future together/hilarity ensues. Bonus points for Support!Nisha cackling at Jack?”
> 
> This was really hard to cram into 100 words, but I tried *rip*

Immediately after their encounter, Jack figured out how serious his problem is. Sure, between work and wanting those long legs wrapped around him, which is practically  _ all the time,  _ not much space exists between them, but, like, beyond that— 

“I should airlock him, shouldn’t I?”

Nisha looks briefly confused, then wryly amused. “Holy shit. You love him.”

“What? Fuck no.”

Her grin, by definition, is shit eating. “You actually  _ do _ have feelings. This is awesome. Hang on.” Nisha snaps a picture with her ECHO before Jack can even process how his self-awareness regarding Rhys just dialed up to maximum capacity.


	19. Possessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 of 3 for @vargimar: “Jack gets Rhys a new collar”
> 
> Listen, when someone publicly attacks your kinks, that’s when you know you’ve made a true fandom friend. (Also, this took me forever to fit into 100 words lmao. It’s now like a mini sequel to That One Fic)

The first was for Rhys— stylish, tasteful.

This one is clearly for Jack. 

It’s Atlas red with metal lettering inlaid with hundreds of tiny, flawless yellow diamonds. 

_ Property of Handsome Jack.  _

“Everyone already knows you’re mine, but if they could see you like this?” 

He’s collared and stripped bare, and Jack is fully dressed. Fingertips ghost along the leather, and Rhys sighs in pleasure. He no longer wonders how such a small touch can affect him so strongly.

“No one would question why.” 

Jack’s unveiled expression of possessiveness flows down his spine, and Rhys decides he loves this one more. 


	20. Placation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of 3 for @vargimar: “Rhys fusses over an injured Jack“

His survival alone should have soothed Rhys, but it doesn’t. 

The wound itself isn’t bad. Just a graze, leaving a clear line across Jack’s shoulder. It’s why Rhys is dressing it instead of Medical, but the fact Jack knowingly walked into the situation—  _ unshielded—  _ with no regard for his own safety isn’t what’s bothering him the most.

It’s that Jack is being  _ Jack  _ about it. 

“Give it to me straight doc. I’m dying, aren’t I?” 

“It’s not funny.” 

“You’re  _ adorable  _ when you’re upset. Come here.” 

“No. You’re covered in bloo—“

It’s the taste of Jack’s smile that finally calms him. 


	21. For them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt for @vargrimar: “anniversary? what would it be? TCWM verse maybe?”
> 
> aksjkadjak you’re the best for letting me tcwm-verse & explore things I didn’t get to in fic ❤️✨

It is not until they’re toasting Hyperion-Atlas’ successful as fuck first year, their shoulders brushing together, Jack leaning into the contact, chest swelling with pride, that it clicks. This evening, this event, it isn’t for them.

It is for Jack. 

There are countless dates of significance between them. The ones both of them would rather forget still have the majority, so Jack picks an arbitrary day to balance it out some more.

When Rhys gets home, Jack explains what it’s all for, and it is the closest he has come yet to proving Rhys has functional tear ducts after all.


	22. Where they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @elfwriting: “The beekeeper au, Jack helps Rhys get rid of his fear (at least partially)? 🥺 I loved the au”
> 
> First, 😭. Next, I loved [this au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550392) too & given how much trouble I had honing in on 100 words, I could write a lot more if I let myself lmao

Rhys becomes a part of their family. He loves Angel, he loves Jack, but the bees… Rhys only tries to overcome it for Jack. 

Jack is patient, cautious, and Rhys doesn’t get stung once. 

In the winter, the stillness is pleasant but unfamiliar.

When everything blooms again, the bees finally go about their business. One lands on Rhys’ arm, and he jerks reflexively but doesn’t retreat from the task at hand. 

“Aversion is better than fear,” Jack says, then kisses Rhys. It is meaningful, a quiet affection born from trust and all the things they dream of for one another.


	23. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @jadefox33445: “hurt comfort with Jack's scar. Like Rhys tending to him, helping him take care of himself.”

Jack is sitting on his throne. Literally. The damn toilet is huge and gold and ostentatious, and Rhys  _ hates  _ it, but it is the only place Jack will sit and ‘cooperate.’ Luckily, the lid is down, and the worst thing happening is Jack being petulant.

The pad of Rhys’ thumb grazes the scar, and Jack flinches.

“It’ll help,” Rhys tells him. “I promise if we just— take care of it regularly. You won’t feel it.”

Rhys cautiously smooths the lotion down along the mar. 

“I’m just trying to help.” 

Jack nods sharply and manages to hold still against every instinct. 


	24. The death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @necrolords: “Maybe sensory deprivation aka a blindfolded Rhys, but Jack is a dick & starts tickling him because he loves his giggles? 🥺”

Jack might love Rhys best like this, when he’s naked and wanting and trussed and blinded and trying to press all the skin he can against Jack. 

Dying for release. 

It’s beautiful, to be sure.

But it’s hard to love it more than the trickle of laughter that leaves Rhys when Jack accidentally touches  _ that spot _ on his hip.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not,” Jack murmurs, returning his hand there—  _ threatening. _

“Don’t you da—“

His laugh is breathless; he even snorts a few times. Jack pins Rhys in place as he flails.

It’s this, Jack decides, that’ll be the death of him.


	25. Taking measurements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for @temporoyale: “Rhys buys clothes for Jack”
> 
> (I’m not sure how I managed to make this prompt Thirsty, but I did lmao)

Jack inspects seams and turns up collars and checks linings and tags.

“It’ll fit.” 

“If you’re going to take my measurements for shit like this, I’d rather you feel me up than use your damn eye.”

“I can still do that.” Rhys holds up the shirt, but not for Jack to take. 

Jack turns and threads his arms into the sleeves. Rhys draws it up over his shoulders, smooths it there, then folds down the collar. He presses against Jack’s back, fingertips brushing down his chest, his stomach.

In the mirror, Jack watches, mouth curving into a broad, pleased smile.


	26. Complexities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @charlotteq84: “AI Jack letting Rhys look through his code as a show of trust?”

_ “Rhys,” _ Jack says, and he has to close his eyes against the tone of it. “Just look. Please. I’m trying here.” 

Rhys obliges, catching that  _ look _ he can’t, or won’t, pinpoint before Jack breaks apart. 

The room illuminates with thousands upon thousands of lines of complex code.

He tries to work out how this will help. How it can fix  _ anything  _ between them. 

“Is this what it looked like in my head?”

“In a way.”

Thinking about Jack as a person makes him less of a monster, and Rhys hates he wonders if this means something. 

“The color was different.” 


	27. What he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @doppeldonger recently tossed up a WONDERFUL [dtiys challenge](https://twitter.com/doppeldonger/status/1321116351587622913?s=21) and welcomed writers to participate, so [here we are.](https://twitter.com/ladymdc2/status/1321626729224568832?s=20)

He lets Jack in, and all Rhys knows is this is what he wanted. 

Jack. 

To have him in some way. 

With their consciousness merged like this… he couldn’t not feel him. 

Jack is everywhere. 

Surrounding him. 

The sensation of Jack on his skin and the weight of him in Rhys’ mind is inescapably real. Rhys can’t separate him out like he is used to, and honestly, he does not want to. 

Rhys tastes the blood trickling down the back of his throat. 

Jack is killing him, and yet, Rhys cannot stop himself from smiling in the face of it. 


	28. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First drabble is for @temporoyale & @NympheSama (from the last unfinished round) — Vampire AU 
> 
> (This got a little hornt.)

Jack provides harvested blood in handy little bags so Rhys won’t have to take unnecessary risks ever again. 

Not after Eden-6. 

His condition is easily managed. At least, it was until some idiot misplaced his supply. 

She’s dead, but from a bullet, because Jack won’t tolerate anything else.

“Relax,” Rhys murmurs.

He can’t. Not with the intimate weight of Rhys in his lap or the fingers woven into his hair. So, he pulls Rhys into him. 

Rhys moans and finally—  _ finally _ breaks skin. 

Jack reaches for Rhys’ belt because this would end in a lot more than just a feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has inspired me to expand on this idea & write a one-shot, so… look forward to that some day.


	29. Two halves make a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @championofsin: sandwich soulmates (love at first sandwich)

“He didn’t… mean to offend you, sir,” Vaughn tries. “He’s always been like that. His whole life. We’ve tried to help him.”

_ Handsome fucking Jack  _ stares Rhys hard in the eye a moment. Then says: “You’re with me, kiddo.”

Rhys thinks back on that day as Jack slices the sandwich—  _ horizontally.  _ Melted peanut butter oozes out of it as he arranges the halves. Then Jack garnishes it with banana slices and powdered sugar.

It’s an upscale version of the lunch that caught Jack’s attention. 

Something sentimental wrapped up in sarcasm to mark their first year together.

Something just like Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that title lmfao


	30. Home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @elfwriting: Rhys is homesick spending his holidays on Helios.

She acts like she’s fine, which tells Rhys how much she misses him. It makes him miss home terribly and her even more so. 

The call ends, and Rhys reminds himself he’ll be home soon enough. Just not for the holidays. 

Again. 

A ping drags Rhys back to another late night, but he finds a first-class trip for his mother to visit instead.

In Jack’s office, Rhys throws his arms around him. Arms wrapped tightly around him in return as Rhys buries his face in Jack’s neck. 

“Come on, don’t cry,” Jack murmurs. “I was trying to make it better.” 


	31. Watching the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @thatneedyzombie: Them, watching fireworks 🥺💖

The night sky is painted with color. White sheets stained like glass with each burst.

He doesn’t know why the inhabitants of this planet are celebrating. Rhys still knows so little of the worlds Jack rules, but his skin glows, and he is the most beautiful thing Rhys has ever seen. He is the finest thing he has ever touched.

Jack catches Rhys looking but doesn’t tease him about it. He doesn’t say a word.

He just pulls Rhys back into his side. Legs tangled together, head pressed into the curve of Jack’s shoulder, they watch until only stars remain. 


	32. A New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @championofsin: New Years kiss

There’s a pause; barely the breadth of a heartbeat. 

Everyone is focused on Jack, but in that moment, he’s just watching Rhys.

Part of him is glad things aren’t progressing. The part afraid of what could go wrong is relieved there are clear boundaries between them.

But it’s only a deception. One Jack has grown to dislike.

His speech ends, and content shifts to confusion as Jack moves toward him. 

He no longer has to imagine how it would feel to kiss him in front of everyone, to claim Rhys as his. 

It’s a perfect start to the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
